


Fine on the Outside

by CasanovaStrider



Series: Keith centered fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Autistic Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, Keith is autistic, M/M, Shiro is a good boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 14:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8252912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasanovaStrider/pseuds/CasanovaStrider
Summary: Keith thought he could handle it. It would have been fine. But it turns out, it's harder to deal with sensory overloads in space. Shiro understands. He always has.((listen to the song "Fine on the Outside" by Priscilla Ahn while reading))





	

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I recently found out that I myself have autism and finding out that everyone thinks Keith is too made me feel better about it. So here ya go. Also, first voltron fic! Yay!

Shiro had always been there for Keith. Whenever he needed help with homework or his problems, shiro always knew how to make it better.

Keith felt lost without him. When he was presumed dead after the Kerberos mission, he fell apart. Everything went  _ wrong. _

Lights were suddenly too bright, noises suddenly to loud. His mind was reeling out of control. Shiro always knew how to help him. Without him he couldn't figure out how to control it. 

When he came back to him, he was happy. shiro came back to  _ him _ . He hugged him for a long time that night, afraid to let go. Shiro missed him just as much, hugging him like he did in his dreams. Only this time it was  _ real  _ and he didn't wake up in that cell. 

 

\--------------------

 

After being launched into being the defenders of the universe, it got worse.

Keith thought he could handle it. It would have been fine. But it turns out, it's harder to deal with sensory overloads in space. Shiro understands. He always has.

So when Keith almost has a breakdown during training, shiro goes to him. He finds him in his room, tangled in blankets and rocking. 

Shiro sits on the bed. “Keith… It's okay. Do you wanna talk?” he asks. 

“S-sorry… the sound of the metal crashing…” he says softly.

“I know. I understand. Is it just bothering you today?” 

Keith nods in response. He drags a hand through his hair. Shiro thinks for a moment before sitting closer and gently gripping Keith's arms. Keith sighs shakily. 

“You… You remembered….” Keith mutters.

“I never forgot…. I know it helps…” he says softly. “Do you need more?” Keith thinks for a moment before shaking his head no. Shiro nods in return and just holds him gently, thumbs rubbing his arms soothingly. 

After a few minutes Keith had calmed down. When he sighs deeply, shiro knows he is okay. He lets go slowly, hands sliding down his arms to take his hands.

“Sorry… I thought I could handle it better…” 

“You did fine.” shiro reassures him. Keith nods a bit. 

“...when you went missing… I didn't know how to handle it... It got worse… It's better when you're here…” he admits. Shiro nods.

“I'm not leaving you again Keith. Not if I can help it…” he brings his hands up to gently press a kiss to his knuckles. Keith nods a bit. “I'll be here whenever you need me…. Do you want me to stay here tonight?” he asks.

“Yes… Please…” Keith grips his hands a bit. Shiro nods. He scoots closer to him and pulls him close, hugging him securely. His metal arm around his waist while his human arm wrapped up so his hand cradled the back of his head. Keith pressed his face into the crook of his neck. He breathed happily.

“Thank you shiro….” 

  
“I'll always be here Keith…” 

**Author's Note:**

> R&R


End file.
